Lover I Don't Have to Love
by Byukio
Summary: Mizael's been in a slump since a breakup, he doesn't really know what he's doing with his life anymore, and the alcohol and beverages doesn't settle anything he's feeling. Vector's not really helpful in the least, but at least he's there for his troubled friend. —Stripper AU. Onesided BekuMiza, Mizakai, DoruRyo, and onesided Mizadoru and possible other pairings.
1. Lua

**A/N: Yeah, here ya go have this classy first chapter. I know I have another story, but ehh, I wanted to write this while I had an idea, I'll update this whenever I wish since I actually like the idea of this so far. uwu; eheh and thanks to my friends for helping me with some things. **

* * *

The door creaks open, always the same routine, he'll come home intoxicated, still in his stripper uniform, he's honestly depressed, he doesn't know why he bothers drinking it tastes like shit and makes him feel like shit.

No, he knows why, he drinks because he wants to forget about his shitty breakup. Alcohol isn't the best way but he doesn't really care, nor does his job really lighten his mood, he needs the cash though. He needs it since he's started living alone, stupid boyfriend kicked his ass to the curb, probably from all the nights he came home drunk, not his fault he reeked of sex.

This was his profession, hell his boyfriend knew that when they got together, thought he could change him or something.

His vision feels hazy from the copious amounts of alcohol he's consumed. He hears the door clicking open, he doesn't remember giving anyone else a key. Unless he had gotten pick-pocketed at his job, fucking grabby hands always on his ass, disgusting.

The door actually opens, a silhouette standing, just staring into the room or not, he can't see because of his blurred vision. He hears the silhouette spouting something about how he's going to kill his brain cells drinking that garbage.

"Mizael, thought I'd check on you, ya know see if you're not dead in some gutter or passed out in the tub, that kind of shit." Mizael's oh so glad that Vector just comes over whenever he feels like it now. He doesn't need to be checked on, he's perfectly capable of living on his own. _Probably_.

Or not, he's pretty drunk off his ass right now to be able to do anything except stagger through the halls of his apartment or just pass out on the couch. His visions blurred enough for that honestly.

"I don't need your concerns, and how did you get in my apartment…?" he would've shoved him out if he could be bothered with getting off the couch with this raging migraine bothering him.

Perfectly logical, drink because you feel like shit, drinking makes you feel more like shit. "Oh, Mizael you know I'm very handy at pick-pocketing, and when you're drunk it isn't even a challenge, _sweetie_ ~"

Mizael would've rolled his eyes if they didn't hurt like hell, he knew he would've done something like that, he's Vector of all people, and it's to be expected. "I don't want to talk to you." He folds his arms and nearly falls off the couch.

Vector just smirks, that's fine, he wasn't planning on leaving either way. "Ooh, how about I sing little o'l Mizael a lullaby then~?"

The blonde gives his ginger haired friend a death glare, he guesses they're friends even if he certainly can't tolerate him all the time.

"Shut the fuck up…" He slurs his insult; Vector only laughs and props Mizael up against the arm of the sofa. "Hey at least you aren't overdosed on pills or some shit, god you're such a sad sack."

Well he wasn't exactly a sad sack; he just wasn't very lively when drunk, unlike Vector, who happened to be the life of the party when intoxicated.

Mizael doesn't say anything, refusing to talk to Vector; he wasn't a sad sack—depressed yes, it isn't like he wanted to be checked up on anyway.

"I don't require your company—" he nearly heaves from the alcohol making his stomach churn in ways it shouldn't. Vector insists he stay and make sure he doesn't vomit up a lung or something along those lines.

"Do you need me to hold your hair or somethin' while you throw up? Can your system seriously not handle that much, such a light weight, I swear Miza-chan ~" Mizael hardly considers himself a light weight, he drank about five shots of whisky. It still made him feel pretty sick, he hadn't really eaten anything.

"Pff, you're not gonna answer me are you? Come on then little o'l Miza," he tries pulling Mizael off the sofa; the blonde just refuses to move and buries his face into the sofa cushions. "God, you're gonna puke on the couch."

Vector ends up getting annoyed with Mizael not budging, he grabs a loose hand hanging off the edge and pulls him right off the sofa and onto the floor. "I'm not going to throw up, god I have self-control—" he feels the same feeling returning to his stomach, maybe not.

"Are you sure, your expressions looking a little, green!" Vector ends up snickering and nudges the blonde lightly with the tip of his boot. Mizael isn't exactly sure if he can stand up, he knows the minute he does the nauseous feelings in his stomach is going to overwhelm his body.

He honestly should have listened to Vector, he's going to end up throwing up on the clean rug, he didn't want to have to clean that shit up. "Jeez Mizael, I know you're wasted as hell but stand up," he huffed, he wasn't going to do everything for the intoxicated blonde, it was his own fault for getting horribly drunk.

"Quit talking, I don't need your assistance—" he immediately stood up, quicker than he expected; it ended up making the migraine worse. The pain whirled throughout his head as he darted for the bathroom, Vector following after to hold back his hair for him.

"And I thought you didn't need my company, Mizael!" Vector's jeering just made his headache worsen; maybe it was just his voice. Either way Vector's holding his hair back as he ends up throwing up as much as he says he wasn't going to.

Mizael still feels like shit, he coughs slightly afterwards as Vector tugs on his hair, he's laughing at the blonde's expression after having threw up. "Whoa, your face sure looks fucked up." What a nice compliment, exactly what he needed.

"Piss off, I don't need you to tell me—" he pauses when he feels Vector loosen his grip on his hair, he wasn't exactly supporting his body so if Vector let go—he'd fall face first into the toilet. "You wouldn't," he hisses lowly.

Oh but Vector would, he let's go of his hold on Mizael's hair, he ends up falling face first into the toilet. Vector cackling the whole time "You deserved it for being so difficult the first time."

That asshole, how dare he—he lifts himself up, shaking in irritation and a bit of disgust, he fell in a bowl with his throw up, he'd pay Vector back for that later when he was a little more sober to think of a proper method. He groans in irritation still and grabs a towel off the rack and tells Vector to wet it with warm water.

"Ohh, how hot? Burn your face off hot, or—" and Mizael's yelling cuts him off, alright, alright, he'd get the hot water.

He could never joke with the blonde when he was pissed off, he'd just get an ear full of screaming. And not the kind he was particularly fond of. "Here is your towel your royal highness, anything else your majesty?" he said oh so mockingly, which only further pissed off Mizael.

Mizael grabs the towel from Vector and wipes his face, thank god it's not boiling hot, at least Vector was joking about that. He's cleaned his face off, shoots Vector a glare to which the ginger just smiles, almost innocently.

"Why do you even come to check up on me anymore?" The question strikes Vector off his game, he thought at least by now the depression would've went away, he really shouldn't doubt that, Mizael's far more complicated than that. He thought at the very least he had distracted him from those kinds of thoughts.

"And why are you always so depressing? Is it still about that breakup shit, come on Mizael, you've got the attention of tons of lovely audiences!" And that's supposed to make him feel better, a bunch of strangers gawking at his body for kicks?

"Hell with your looks, I'm sure you could get another boyfriend, or girlfriend, whatever you're into ~" he hums softly; the blonde ends up throwing the towel at his face in a fit of annoyance. "I'm not interested in talking about work." He groaned gripping the side of his head with his hand, the pain returning.

"Ooh, what about that call girl ad you're in—did you sign up for that?" Oh god, he had completely forgotten about that, he must've been plastered when agreeing to it, he grabbed Vector's arm. "Show me. Where you found it." He said sternly.

Vector shrugs his shoulders as if this whole ad is no big deal to him, mainly because it isn't. "Hey, I'm not here to mock your career choices!" he snickered, Mizael brought him closer to his face, they met eye to eye.

"The ad Vector, where was it? I'm going to tear it to pieces, I swear.." he hissed, Vector just loosens his way out of Mizael's grip and smiles "Oh you know, in front of that joint you work at, there was a sign up," he says it as if it's so casual.

"I'm honestly surprised your phone isn't blowing up!" He chuckled; Mizael elbowed him even in his weary state.

"Great, a bunch of random strangers calling me now to add onto the staring, wonderful." He groaned, Vector as funny as he thought it was, pat his friend's shoulder. Insisting maybe he just sleep off his hangover and deal with the rest of this news tomorrow.

"Go home then, so I can sleep in peace." It was worth a try, he knew Vector wasn't going to leave him alone even if he asked. "Nahh, I think you need a smiling face to wake up to after your depressing ass day." Mizael doesn't say anything; he doesn't care anymore at this point.

He stands up and walks out of the bathroom door "I'm heading to my room then, help yourself, you're going to anyway." And Vector tilts his head curiously "Help myself to your room or the food in your fridge~? Because I can go for either one—" the slam of a door answers his question, he thought it was adorable when Mizael got upset.

He decides to help himself to anything in the fridge, he wonders what Mizael even has in there, he rummages through the fridge, nothing much, he guesses he hasn't gone shopping in a while, been to damn depressed probably.

Vector pulls out the Capri sun; at least he had something non-toxic to his health in the fridge. He pulls the straw out of it's wrapper and sticks it in as he walks back to the couch, drinks it like a child, wiggling his feet contentedly as he sits down. He wonders why Mizael even cares about some shitty breakup.

It was over at least three weeks ago, he doesn't exactly know what happened between them though, all he knows is, it was because of Mizael's job, he wonders if Durbe insulted him or something, or at the very least offended him.

Vector doesn't really know if Durbe really did kick Mizael out, the blonde could've left on his own for all he knows, the only thing he's really certain of is that they had a fight, it must've really been something to make Mizael get depressed like that.

He doesn't see why Mizael cares, he could get anyone he wanted, he certainly had the attention in his work establishment, he certainly had his attention—shit, no he didn't mean that. Sadly it was true, he knew it deep down that he was attracted to his friend. It's one of the many reasons he comes over to see if he's still alive.

That and to maybe mock him a little, deep down he cares though even if he wouldn't admit that to anyone. He wouldn't lie; his life would be way more boring without Mizael. The blonde wouldn't get him out of his life so easily though.

Of course he couldn't, he'd been around Mizael since high school, even when he started up and dating, even when he came out as having a crush on some scholarly kid—Durbe, yeah him.

The same guy that has Mizael so depressed for some reason, a reason he doesn't understand, he wishes Mizael would open up to him a little more. That'd be asking too much of him though, not like he would anyway. He crumples the finished juice in his hand and lets it fall to the floor.

He situates himself on the sofa and lays down, he doesn't particularly care for any blankets, it isn't like its cold in here, other than the emotions he's feeling and maybe the tone of the room—that's the only thing that makes it cold.

He closes his eyes, a smile on his face, only because he's wondering if he visits Mizael at work tomorrow, he wonders if he asks for a lap dance, would the blonde do it? He laughs because he knows he has to, it's _kind_ of his job.

He might lay off him for a while, or at least for a few hours, Mizael did need to cheer up a little, he wonders when the last time him and that Durbe guy even talked. Before he knows it, he's asleep. He secretly hopes when he wakes up these feelings for his friend will go away—the thing is.. he knows they wont, and he hates it.


	2. Sugar and Spice

The lights shining in through the only very slightly closed blinds in Mizael's room, he really doesn't want to wake up, he doesn't even remember setting his alarm but nonetheless it's blaring in his ears. He rolls over in his sheets, swatting at the alarm clock, he ends up knocking it off the nightstand.

He'd rather not get up if he could avoid it. His hangover isn't that bad, he just wants to sleep until he forgets names. Until he forgets his face, so the memories wouldn't physically pain him, the mental memories too.

He hears something like a timer going off, right, Vector stayed over… he really didn't want to get out of the comfortable embrace of the sheets. He'd rather check what's burning incase he has to call the fire department, or before the whole apartment burns down into ashes, whatever comes first really. He kicks the sheets off his body; he's still groggy; he wipes his eyes as he looks in the mirror.

His reflection, he's still in his work uniform, he forgot to change, he was really too tired to care at the time. He guessed he better get properly dressed, he stands up and walks over to his closet, rummages through his selection of clothing.

A lot of them happen to be outfits for work, a few are a little on the cross dressy side. He doesn't mind, considering he can pull it off. He didn't have to work for about six more hours, he thinks when he checked the alarm it was eight in the morning, he has no idea why it was set that early—unless Vector decided to set it for him, which he has no idea why he would.

He guesses he can throw on something casual. Which by casual he means his normal clothing, he strips from his uniform—which is fitting considering he's a stripper.

The uniform's only flaw is it not having a bottom—at least that one; thank god it's long enough to cover. The other outfits he had in his selection were either skirts or Capri pants, something like that. He normally tied his hair up when wearing the Chinese patterned uniform. It seemed fitting.

He's finally fully dressed, he walks over to his nightstand and picks up the knocked over alarm clock. He finds his gloves sitting there as well, he slips them on and exits his room and heads to the bathroom; he wants to wash the taste of alcohol and vomit out of his mouth. The burning smell seems to no longer be in the air—to be fair he really isn't sure if anything was burning, he just smelled something being cooked, he doesn't really know how Vector would be cooking anyway, he doesn't have shit in his fridge or cabinets.

He enters the bathroom and picks up his toothbrush and grabbed a small plastic cup from underneath the sink, turned the sink to warm water and filled the cup. He wondered what toothpaste he even had; he really hadn't gone shopping in a long time. He has some mint flavored one, mints supposed to be good for your teeth and clean your mouth and all that shit—all it really does is burn his mouth, he just doesn't like the taste, he'd rather use some childish toothpaste brand like watermelon or something, only because of the taste.

He sighs, this would do even if it burned and tasted god awful to him. After all he did need to rinse the taste of whisky and vomit off his tongue, he spreads the mint flavored toothpaste onto the toothbrush, he brushed the roof of his mouth and everything in between, it sure as hell did burn, at least the taste did. It's at the very least better than the taste of vomit and whisky, so he can't really complain, he gulps the water in his cup, rinses his mouth out and spits.

Yeah, that was good enough; he'd take a shower after he had breakfast. Mizael exited the bathroom, Vector wasn't in the den area, there was a crumpled Capri sun wrapper on the floor—asshole thought he could just litter wherever he pleased in his house, he bends down and picks it up, clutching it in his hand.

"Tch' can't even properly throw something away? When I said help yourself that doesn't incline you to—" he cuts himself off when he sees the table set up with proper breakfast material, considering he's been in too much of a shitty mood to go out in public and shop for food. He normally just ate something at his work, which consisted of peanuts and alcoholic beverages and the occasional fries whenever some client wanted to treat him.

"Thought you might enjoy something nice after your shitty week, no need to thank me or anything~! Though you could with a kiss or something," Vector snickered but knew Mizael wouldn't do that; he was joking anyway—for the most part.

"Did you.. set my alarm?" Mizael asked because he sure as hell hadn't, he probably would've lounged around in bed feeling down when he woke up and possibly grumpy. He doesn't know where Vector found the time to go shopping and buy something or why he'd bother.

"Mmhm, sure did Miza-chan, and if you're wondering where the food came from.. I thought you could use a change, your fridge is so empty, and it was more of a deed for myself if anything~! If I come over again what am I possibly supposed to help myself too?" He folded his arms and set the pancakes on the plates, the hash browns and the bacon, and one of Mizael's morning favorites for whatever reason, he didn't understand how he could enjoy noodles early in the morning—whatever floated his boat though.

"You didn't have to go and do this kind of stuff, where'd you even get the money to pay for this? I don't recall you exactly having a job." Mizael walks over and sits at the table, he might as well, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially Vector but he was grateful.

"Don't worry about it, I may not look it Mizael but I'm perfectly capable of providing for myself, and I don't mind helping you out, considering you're in a slump, just enjoy it, hm?" Vector takes his own seat, pleased to see Mizael actually eating some quality food, the food the blond had in the fridge and cabinets weren't even fit for feeding street rats. Mizael deserved better than that rubbish in Vector's opinion, it wasn't a big deal to him anyway. He figured he'd start with the noodles though, he's glad to see the blond eating something, considering he really didn't look well yesterday.

Mizael happens to catch him staring at him though. "What? What's that particular grin on your face for?" Vector doesn't really want to say anything, but he finds it adorable the way Mizael's inhaling the noodles, he guesses he really hasn't had proper breakfast in a long time, or at least someone do something generally nice like this for him lately. "Nothing, just the way you eat is, certainly_ interesting~!"_

Mizael just ignores him after that, he was grateful though, no one had really spoiled him, unless you count sleaze bags at his work but he certainly wouldn't.

"When's the last time Durbe cooked for you?" This immediately catches Mizael off guard, Vector regrets asking. "I don't remember… maybe perhaps you've over stayed your welcome Vector, I appreciate the meal and you buying me things, and waking me up but—" something catches in his throat, so the words come out choked and have a distinct feel of hurt in them.

Vector really didn't mean to upset him or anything like that, as much as he liked mocking him, a pained Mizael was a sight he didn't enjoy seeing, unless he caused it of course. In which case he liked cheering him up if it was his fault by any means.

"Oops, I didn't mean to strike a touchy subject there, won't bring it up again alright, Mizael?" as much as he was curious as to why that would even set him off, maybe the blond missed Durbe. He guessed he didn't get over breakups as easily as he would, but that's mainly because he's never found anyone worth his time.

Mizael says nothing afraid his words might come out choked again, he'd hate to have a break down in front of anyone, especially Vector; he might mock him or something. Or not, considering he seemed almost genuine with his apology.

"So, what're you planning on doing for the next six hours, it's only about nine now after all?" He wonders if Mizael will even let him stay that long, he didn't mind keeping the blond company if he needed it or something, or at all for that matter. He guesses Mizael doesn't really know either as he sees him finish the noodles off.

"Why, what do you have in mind, Vector?" Mizael asks, he no longer catches the hurt tone in the blonde's voice, which is good, he'll just wait until Mizael is ready to tell him about it. "We could rent a movie or somethin'! I'm guessing something with dragons eh?" which he figures Mizael likes considering all the dragon nick-knacks when he set up Mizael's alarm.

He doesn't know if the blond is proud of those or embarrassed because he hears a low cough from Mizael. "Oh, you saw those?" it was really hard to miss them; they were a top his nightstand after all and next to the alarm clock. "Kinda hard to miss them, they're certainly the first things you notice when you walk in the room. Quite an eyesore!" he jeers and puts away the finished plates, he's glad Mizael's eaten something, maybe then he won't throw his lungs up this time when he works his night shift. "Whatever, what movie are you picking out anyway?" Vector finished putting the plates away and washing them off, he doesn't deny that he'd make a good housewife if he were interested in anything like that.

"Ooh, well we got Eragon, something about a dragon tamer becoming a dragon rider with his dragon—my point is it has dragons, I'm sure you could relate to it, what with your statues and shit." Mizael almost laughs; it's really a nice thought. "That's certainly nice of you, what else did you buy?" he sees him pull up another movie cover, this one looked more cartoon based, he doesn't really care what's watched to be honest, Vector's company doesn't bother him for once.

"Think this ones called how to train your dragon or something, is this gonna teach you how to care for those statues of yours like little pets?" Vector snickered, Mizael simply rolled his eyes; it might make him laugh why not. "Fine, go ahead put it in."

"Why'd you set the alarm for eight anyway? I don't exactly work until seven at night, so I don't see why I'd have to be there at three or anything," unless Vector had plans or something, he wouldn't have minded sleeping in until later noon, his mood isn't feeling _that_ terrible though, so it isn't like it exactly matters to him right now.

"Simple, you've been moping around for three weeks, jeez, you haven't left your house for anything other than work. I thought after the movie I could take you shopping or something," He smirks and goes on "and maybe buy you some nice high heels to match your skirt and dress, hm? You do look rather nice in that one when your working~"

Mizael only slightly felt embarrassed by the compliment, he blushed slightly, it was hardly noticeable and it was nice to be complimented by someone who wasn't street filth or a complete stranger he didn't care for. He turned away quickly as he sat on the sofa, Vector sat beside him after popping in the movie. "Hey while the credits roll, I'll make popcorn real quick." Vector stood up and walked into the kitchen, putting the bag into the microwave.

Mizael simply called out "Who eats popcorn at nine in the morning?" and Vector insists there is never a bad time for popcorn. He really can't argue with that, after all what is a movie without popcorn? He's never actually felt so comfortable in Vector's company.

The credits end and the movie starts up, some boy that seems to be a Viking in training or something along those lines, dragons seem to run wild around wherever they seem to be. Vector comes back with the popcorn just in time; he sets the bowl between the two of them. "Didn't miss anything right?" Vector asks and Mizael shakes his head, just the guy talking to another larger Viking, he assumes he's the scrawny ones father, the kid's name turns out to be Hiccup. "What kind of name is Hiccup?" Mizael mutters, Vector mocks it along with him, honestly he's glad Mizael seems to be enjoying the movie and laughing.

It's a nice change from the depressing attitude he has lately, a black dragon with green eyes seems to have met the young Viking boy or something, Mizael seems to like the cartoon dragon. "What's that things name Vector?" he asks, Vector tells him it's name is Toothless, Mizael goes on about how his dragon statues look more fierce.

Vector shrugs and says they couldn't scare a fly considering they can't move, granted they are pretty creepy if you were to wake up surrounded by them. Their eyes are just—oh so realistic and they have pretty excellent craftsmanship on them.

"Don't you have some statue or toy named Tachyon?" Vector asks, Mizael nods his head and grabs a handful of popcorn. "Not exactly a statue or toy." And now Vector can't help but wonder what he named Tachyon.

"It is a dragon though isn't it?" The dragon on the TV let out a roar when the boy got close to it, they were still bonding it seemed.

"Not exactly," Mizael mutters under his breath after those words "it's my uniforms name…" and Vector can't help but break out into a fit of laughter "Y-you called your uniform Tachyon?! I know I named my motorcycle Umbralis but naming clothing Mizael?" he can't stop laughing and it seems to have Mizael's face reddening in either irritation or embarrassment.

"Who names a piece of clothing!" he chuckles and nearly knocks the popcorn bowl off the sofa.

Mizael gives Vector a light elbow in the side to shut him up. "Piss off, I don't need you telling me what I can and can't give names to."

Vector only smiles, he still finds it funny that he'd name a piece of clothing. "Why not name an actual dragon like creature Tachyon?" he asks, Mizael doesn't know, he might when he finds the right kind. None seem to suit the name yet; so far his uniform can keep it as a placeholder. "When I find the right one, it'll be given that name,"

Vector snickers "Is it going to call out to you like the dragon in this movie?" and Mizael doesn't know, so he says nothing further and continues to watch the movie with Vector, it's nice even with the occasional teasing, though it just wouldn't be Vector without it.

The Hiccup kid and the dragon called Toothless seem to be getting along now much like he and Vector at the moment, Mizael's eyes feel heavy even if its only ten in the morning, he'd still like to have slept longer, so he could be prepared for work.

Vector's not sure if he should say something, he guesses he can let Mizael take a nap or something for an hour then they could go shopping, they still had till seven until Mizael had to work. Not like he has a choice considering he's already passed out on his lap.

Vector picks up the popcorn bowl and moves it onto the table with the lamp near the sofa, mainly so Mizael doesn't knock it over and spill it everywhere if he decides to move around.

He didn't expect the blond to cuddle up to him; maybe he doesn't know it's him though. He doesn't mind it though; he runs his fingers through Mizael's hair.

It's cute watching him breathe so calmly as he brushes his fingers through his locks, he guesses it soothes him. He continues watching the movie, he wonders if Mizael's a cuddler in his sleep—or in other things. He hears him mutter out, Durbe. Vector figured as much, figured he'd imagine Durbe, it doesn't surprise him but it still hurts, hurts that he's doing so much for Mizael and the fact that Durbe is still on his mind.

He doesn't know when he's going to realize Durbe has either moved on or just wants them to be friends. Oh—but that's the thing, Vector _knows_ Durbe has moved on. Mizael doesn't need to know that though, at least not until he's feeling better to hear the news, it's better if he sees it himself or hears it from Durbe.

He doubts he'd believe him anyway. He thinks Durbe is with some lavender haired man, thinks his name is Ryoga.

At least that's what he saw when he last visited where Durbe worked—the library, he saw them making out, if that wasn't dating and being boyfriends, he didn't know what was. Or maybe they were some cheap fling, Vector doesn't really care, he just knows what he saw.

The movie ends up finishing and he still runs his fingers through Mizael's hair, he wished he'd just get over Durbe.

Find someone better—someone like him. He rolls his eyes; he wished these stupid thoughts would go away. They just end up making his heart wrench with pain. Vector doesn't really want to move and wake Mizael up, so he decides he can sleep for a bit too, he rests in the same position, he guesses his neck might be stiff when he wakes up again, he decides he'll wake Mizael up in an hour, he was normally good on waking up without an alarm anyway.

He passes out, fingers still entangled in Mizael's hair even in an uncomfortable position, he doesn't mind because if Mizael's feeling better, that's good enough for him.

* * *

**A/N: haha yeah they watched How To Train Your Dragon l'D granted I haven't seen that movie in forever.. er yeah and the Mizakai probably won't happen for a while since I have this mostly all worked out. But we'll get to see Kaito soon enough! **


End file.
